Hand-held equipment such as rifles and cameras often utilize supportive and/or stabilizing devices to assist with aiming the equipment at a target. Many supportive and/or stabilizing devices are directed at providing a stable base between the equipment and another object such as the ground or a platform. These devices may also attempt to reduce the impact vibrations, jitters, and/or similar unsteady movements induced by the user when a target is being sighted. Various methods and devices to stabilize equipment have been developed including tripods, monopods, and other similar support systems that not only provide a stable base but also allow for some degree of hands free operation. Many of these methods and/or devices require at least one of time, space, and suitable location to be used properly. A tripod, for example, takes time to set up which may result in a lost opportunity to effectively aim and shoot at a target. A tripod also takes time to break down which can delay moving to a new location.
Some devices require physical attachment to the equipment further adding to the time it takes to set up for a shot and adding to the time necessary to break down after a shot. Other devices may be configured for semi-permanent attachment to the equipment. For example, a set of legs may be attached to the barrel portion of a rifle to assist with target sighting by helping to stabilize the rifle when a user is aiming. The legs can be folded or collapsed along the length of the rifle when the user is not sighting a target. The use of such devices, however, often results in the loss of mobility, a decrease in response time, and/or added weight, thereby making the equipment more cumbersome than may be desirable for some enthusiasts.